


Comfort Blanket

by Willowcat88



Series: ♪ my name is tea, I am a poet ♪ [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blankets, Comfort, Emotional Vent, Fear of Abandonment, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry, well it started as that but it turned out really good so?? i posted it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowcat88/pseuds/Willowcat88
Summary: A poem, about loving and losing.





	Comfort Blanket

Whenever you need me, my dear

I’ll be your comfort blanket

 

Gently pull me from the closest, nick and darn and patch me up

With kind words sewn into my skin,

And softness back into my soul.

 

Fall asleep with me draped across your knees,

Pull me from the closet at the first sign of danger.

Wrap me around your shaking shoulders,

Sob into my interwoven strands of love,

Let me comfort you, my dove.

 

And one day, when you’ve grown out of me,

Grown out of needing comfort,

Patch me up with a needle and thread,

Wrap me around the sailors, half dead,

Seeking comfort and safety in your lighthouse,

So that I may be of service to someone else,

So that I may still feel wanted.

 

But everyone grows out of blankets eventually

And I will once more be thrown into the closet,

Hidden from the light at the bottom of the abyss,

Left, once more, until I’m broken and threadbare.

**Author's Note:**

> woah uh it seems i do poetry now?  
> that's cool, that's  
> a thing  
> so uh let me know what you thought?? i might do more idk i have Ideas but would y'all like that?  
> <3<3<3


End file.
